


Paradise // War Zone

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: “One more, please, one more…” Irene groaned out as she took Wendy’s ring finger and tried to make it join the other two that were already inside her.





	Paradise // War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a mere writing exercise (IDK EITHER OKAY) and I wasn't even going to publish this, but I finally finished it after a few months, so I was like...maybe I can help out the wenrene-smut-deprived babes like me. HAHA. WHAT. IDK. DON'T KILL ME PLS. D:
> 
> Plus, RV COMEBACKKKK! (HOLY SHIT THEIR MAIN SONG SNATCHED ME AND SPIT ME OUT AND I ENJOYED EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF IT) I thought this would be a good time to post it...because smut is totally a great way to celebrate, right? *wink*
> 
> SO...ENJOY?!?!?! YOU PERVS?!?!? LOL~

Irene crawled onto the bed on all fours, heeding Wendy’s command. She came to a stop in the middle, supporting herself with her elbows, allowing her bottom half to rise in the air and give Wendy a delicious view of her backside. Wendy’s mouth watered at the sight, with Irene’s red dress now failing to cover the matching red lace underwear that barely concealed her ass.  
  


Wendy was so lost in her blatant ogling that Irene grew impatient, and the latter wiggled her butt a little bit to gain her attention. “Wendy…” she groaned, her head rising up just a bit to look at the girl behind her.  
  


Wendy met Irene’s eyes and licked her lips, trying to use her gaze to communicate her desires. Irene felt herself get even wetter upon witnessing the other girl’s nonverbal promise of carnal pleasure. Neck getting a bit stiff, Irene tore her gaze away from lust-filled eyes as she turned her head around to rest the side of it on her arms. She closed her eyes in anticipation.  
  


Finally, Wendy went on her knees behind Irene, using her hands to further inch up Irene’s dress onto her back. She couldn’t resist the view, firmly grabbing Irene’s ass with both of her hands and giving it a rough squeeze, earning herself a whimper from the other. Instead of the touch satisfying Irene, it only made her tense and needy; it made her want Wendy’s hands  _there._  “Please...”  
  


Wendy smirked, knowing what Irene wanted. But she was going to take it slow. She wanted Irene to cry out her name and beg her, curse her and growl at her in frustration; she wanted it all.  
  


She started with a tease. As four of her fingers on each hand laid flat against Irene’s cheeks, her thumbs began a dainty caress lower, grazing Irene’s underwear, barely applying any pressure.  
  


Wendy bit her lip as she began to catch a whiff of the intoxicating scent of Irene’s wetness. She wanted to taste it so badly, just dip her tongue inside and swallow it all. Every last drop. She knew it was all for her. Irene was giving it all to her, but she controlled herself.  _Not yet_. She began to rub Irene through her underwear, feeling the dampness seep through and coat her fingers. They both groaned at the same time, but for different reasons.  
  


Wendy kept at it for a while, teasing the other girl, but she suddenly began to hear Irene fervently whisper “Please, please, please, please…” over and over. Wendy stopped her ministrations and let go of Irene entirely, making the latter groan in desperation. But then Wendy’s index finger came back to hold the wet clothing away from Irene’s drenched core. After a few seconds, she let go, making the lace snap back. Irene keened at the sensation.  
  


Wendy almost moaned at the sound Irene made, and hearing it made her own core throb beneath her shorts. She wanted to start rubbing herself to ease the ache, but she controlled her desires. At this point, it was highly possible that she would come just from the sounds her lover was making.  
  


Wendy took back the drenched garment, using her index finger again. But instead of snapping it back in place, she used her finger to rub against Irene’s folds, finally with no barrier in between, eliciting more incoherent sounds from the older woman. God, she was  _soaked_. Wendy rubbed Irene, back and forth, over and over, and then she bent her finger, allowing the joint to shallowly enter Irene’s slit. This made Irene moan even louder, and she buried her face in her arms to muffle herself.  
  


“Baby…I want to hear you…” Wendy told the older girl as she stopped with her current ministrations to move on to more exquisite torture. She watched Irene obey her as she raised her head and turned it to the side once more.  
  


Wendy brought her hands back to Irene’s backside, and then she lowered her head to bring her face closer to the full-course meal that was all for her, invisibly stamped with a label stating  _Property of Son Seungwan_. She inhaled the scent that came from Irene, which was now becoming more prominent, but she found that it wasn’t enough, so she moved forward and nosed the part of the lace that was covering Irene’s pussy. Irene cried out in pleasure, and cried out even louder when she felt Wendy bury her nose further. Then she could no longer formulate sound as she felt Wendy’s tongue dig into her through her underwear, licking and pressing, making the cloth even wetter as her pre-cum and Wendy’s saliva mixed together.  
  


“Wendy! Fuck! Please please please take it off take it off take it OFF please…” If Wendy didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought that Irene was instructing her to take her tongue off of her, but she knew her lover was pertaining to the soaked fabric that was hindering Irene from fully feeling Wendy’s tongue against her folds.  
  


Wendy acquiesced, moving her face away so that she could slowly peel the red lace off. She groaned as she witnessed how the part of the fabric that was covering Irene’s pussy resisted because of the stickiness.  
  


Finally, she got the underwear off Irene completely, and now she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Irene’s swollen folds that were just begging for her touch, be it from her mouth or her fingers. Wendy knew she could use them both, at the same time even. She was still debating on what she wanted to use first when Irene’s frantic and almost threatening voice broke through her thoughts. “Wendy, I swear to God if you don’t touch me right now I—ungmfggh—“ Irene’s threat became a jumbled mess of incoherency as Wendy finally used two fingers to enter her needy core. Wendy began to pump in and out, fast then slow then fast, liking the differences in the sounds Irene made whenever she changed tempo or angles.  
  


“Yesssss…faster faster oh God—“  
  


Before Wendy could curl her fingers in order to rasp against Irene’s g-spot, Irene suddenly rose from her almost-lying down position, arching her back and turning to look at Wendy with glazed eyes. Wendy gave her a questioning glance, which was answered by Irene’s hand that reached out and grasped the wrist of the hand Wendy was using on her. “One more, please, one more…” Irene groaned out as she took Wendy’s ring finger and tried to make it join the other two that were already inside her. Wendy’s eyes glinted at the request, loving how desperate Irene was getting. She leaned forward and reached out with her unoccupied hand to grasp Irene’s head and crush her lips against hers in a very wet, very passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled frantically for a while, and then she felt Irene’s muffled moan reverberate against her lips as she finally put a third finger inside.  
  


Irene was drunk on ecstasy now, and she dragged her mouth away from Wendy’s, knowing that she won’t be able to kiss her properly anymore. Not with the borderline painful pleasure Wendy’s three fingers were giving her. Irene turned around to face the headboard again, her mouth open in a seemingly never-ending silent scream, allowing only the lewd sounds of wet flesh plunging into wet flesh to echo throughout the room.  
  


Irene was on the verge of collapsing, knees threatening to buckle under her as her thighs quivered from the rising euphoria she was experiencing. Her mind completely blanked out, only focusing on the pure carnal feeling that was concentrated between her legs. She was rising and rising, her breath and heart stuttering. It was almost like she was having a heart attack, but heart attacks didn’t feel this way. If they did, it would surely be a blissful way to die.  
  


Then she fell.  
  


Blood and sound rushed back into her ears as white exploded beneath her lids, and Irene incessantly shook from the intensity of it all, from all the feelings Wendy’s fingers were squeezing out of her. Even though she couldn’t see it, she felt so much fluid seep out of her. She could even hear how the wet sounds had grown louder.  
  


Yet, Wendy didn’t stop. Irene finally found her voice, giving off a lengthy groan as her sensitive flesh was relentlessly pounded by deft fingers. “W-Wan…Wan…Waaaaaan…I…guh GOD I…Nnn…” Irene wanted to yell at her lover to stop, even just for a few seconds, to give her time to recover, but Wendy was unyielding. Practically ruthless.  
  


Wendy knew that Irene could take it. Knew that she could still take another, and more. And Wendy wanted to give it all. She sped up, even though her hand was cramping. She pumped a few more times, and then plunged as deep as she could, filling Irene up as much as she could, and then she stilled inside.  
  


Irene was back to being mute, sensations overwhelming her so much that she wondered how her knees still hadn’t given way, how she wasn’t a lying messy heap on the bed.  
  


Wendy could feel Irene’s walls contracting and dilating against her hand, like they wanted to take her in but also push her away. She curled all three fingers simultaneously, hitting Irene’s upper walls, and then she began to stroke against the flesh, first her index finger, then her middle, then her ring, then randomly. That was all it took for Irene to reach her next peak.  
  


Irene’s entire upper body collapsed at the force of her second orgasm, her elbows now rendered useless. Her sharp screams were muffled by the pillow on her face as even more of her juices left her body and flooded Wendy’s forearm and the sheets below her. The pleasure she felt was indescribable, and she wished it would never end.  
  


As aftershocks ran through her body, making her limbs twitch, she tried to catch her breath. She inhaled once, and then gave a sharp jerky exhale as she felt Wendy’s hot tongue plunge into her hole.  
  


Wendy groaned at finally being able to have a proper taste of her lover. She licked through her folds, swallowing and sucking in everything Irene had to offer. The taste was addicting, and even more so because she knew that she was the reason why Irene was able to produce this much.  _It was all for her._ She firmly held Irene’s thighs to support her, as the older girl almost fell on the mattress at the first feeling of Wendy’s tongue against her slit.  
  


“WAN! O-OH GOD I—GOD I CAN’T—F—“  
  


Irene’s pleas fell on deaf ears as the girl behind her didn’t stop using her mouth to stimulate her further. She was so sensitive, and every lick and suck made her cry out. It was almost agonizing, and she wanted to push Wendy away, but she couldn’t feel her arms, much less lift them up and use them to get away from Wendy’s mouth.  
  


Then Irene heard Wendy moan against her again, and she pictured how the latter must look right now: face smashed between Irene’s quivering legs, her fingers still soaked with Irene’s arousal painting the thigh she was grasping, eyes closed in ecstasy at being able to finally eat Irene out. And with that, the previously uncomfortable feeling of Wendy’s mouth and tongue against her morphed into the completely opposite sensation.  
  


Irene’s cries of “Wendy..st-sta…sto-ha…puh…” became groans of “O-oh fu-fuckkkkk…haaa--guh don’t do-don’t staa…”  
  


Wendy smirked as she heard the change in Irene’s words. She knew Irene could still take more. Wanted her to feel more, have more, beg for more.  
  


Wendy stiffened her tongue and began to thrust it in and out of Irene. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Irene splashing against her tongue, leaking out more of the wetness that Wendy was obsessed with. She then chose to switch her position and surprise Irene once more.  
  


Irene opened her eyes in surprise as she felt Wendy’s mouth completely leave her slit. She prepared herself for the feeling of the younger girl’s fingers inside her once again, thinking that Wendy probably got tired and opted to switch things up.  
  


Irene heard the sheets rustle behind her, and she summoned enough strength to lift her head and turn to look. She was shocked when she didn’t see Wendy’s head above her lower body, and then the realization hit her—physically hit her—as her butt was grabbed and pulled down, as she felt Wendy’s mouth on her again, but this time below her.  
  


Wendy had lain on her back, her head now below and between Irene’s thighs. She was lapping up Irene’s front this time, paying most of her attention on Irene’s previously unattended clit.  
  


Irene whimpered at the new torturous sensation. She tried her best, she really did, but her legs were too weak to lift herself up, and she was afraid that she was crushing Wendy’s face with her weight. But Wendy adjusted her position herself, holding onto her butt and raising her just a bit. If Irene were a bit more coherent right now, she’d be very impressed by Wendy’s display of arm strength. Instead, Irene was a moaning mess. Wendy’s fingers and Wendy’s tongue could not be compared to each other, but they were capable of pleasuring Irene beyond words.  
  


The sound as well as the feeling of Wendy sucking and nibbling on her clit drove Irene closer to the edge, but the incredibly satisfied look she saw in Wendy’s eyes as she looked down at her lover was what pushed her over. There was something unbelievably profound about her girlfriend looking like she enjoyed giving as much as Irene herself enjoyed receiving. Irene could only close her eyes and let her third orgasm for the night fling her away from time and space and just let her fall into Wendy, Wendy,  _Wendy_.  
  


When Irene blinked her eyes open, she was staring at the ceiling with her back on the bed.  
  


_Did she just...?_  
  


Suddenly, gentle fingers caressed her face and tucked sweat-soaked strands behind her ear. Irene turned to her left and was met with an incredibly smug Wendy.  
  


“You okay?”  
  


And then on second glance, Irene realized that Wendy’s apparent smugness wasn’t as clear-cut as she thought. Sure, her lips were tilted up in an indulgent smirk, but her eyes were soft, and worry and fear were evident in them.  
  


“What happened?”  
  


“I think you blacked out…”  
  


Irene groaned as her suspicions were confirmed. “And whose fault was that?”  
  


Fingers tenderly cupped Irene’s cheek. “I-I’m sorry. I thought you could take it…and I…I just missed you. I’m so—“  
  


“Shh. It was a joke, Wendy.”  
  


“It’s not funny.”  
  


Irene thought about it. “It is…a little bit. I mean…I fucking blacked out while having sex because of a space-and-time-transcending orgasm.”  
  


Wendy bit back a smile, but Irene could still see the undiminishing worry in her eyes.  
  


“Wan-ah, it’s okay.” Irene pulled her in for a soft and unhurried kiss. She felt the tension leave Wendy’s shoulders after a while, and she was glad. She really was okay;  _incredibly sore_ , but okay.  
  


“Are you sure?”  
  


“Mmm.”  
  


“Then…does that mean you can still do  _me_?”  
  


Irene barked out a surprised laugh. “Give me five minutes, and I’ll show you just how much I missed you.”

 

**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up prompting myself when I imagined Irene in a sexy red dress, and I was like..."holy shit Wendy would LOVE that..." and then this smut show happened HAHAHA.
> 
> This was supposed to sexily end with "Those were 3 orgasms already, right? How many do I usually give you in a week?" since Wendy left for a week and promised to make it up to Irene and blah...but then I accidentally made Irene black out...and well...Wendy is a soft-kitten-worried-mama so poof goes sexy-smug!Wendy XD


End file.
